1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic bubble domain chip and, more particularly, to a chip organization utilizing a unique multiple output replicator and unique annihilator-type input/output decoder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, bubble domains are produced by suitable generators. Typically, in an information storage application, each storage register is associated with a separate generator. Conventional bubble generators, such as current loop generators, require relatively large currents to nucleate bubbles. Therefore, it is highly desirable to reduce the number of generators in a bubble domain chip organization.
The on-chip decoding organization approach has been found to enjoy an advantage of faster access time over other systems such as the serial or major-minor loop organization. The slower access time of known systems is normally attributed to designs that require all blocks of information to be arranged in series, thus, requiring the blocks to be rotated, in sequence, to the input/output port. The known systems generally also require read data to be recycled back into the minor loops which lengthens and further complicates the read operation.
In known organizations, all blocks of information are arranged in parallel whereby longer access time and discontinuous data readout can be substantially overcome. However, in the past, the requirement of decoder lines including switches and passive annihilators in the chip designs have been plagued with margin overlap of the decoder switch (transfer type) and the passive bubble annihilator. This problem substantially reduces the effectiveness of the existing decoder organization schemes.